The fears of Washio Sumi
by CountNibosshi
Summary: Washio begins to suspect that Sonoko's loyalties might not be with her nation


It was yet another school day for the children of Sakaide, the same cycle as ever, yet in one particular classroom in one particular school, there was a dark cloud of negativity emanating from the centre of the classroom, the whole class kept their heads down as the dark mood spread outward and infected everyone with a deep sense of dread.

Indeed.

Washio was in complete turmoil, in her mind was a raging question, her heart was full of a variety of different emotions, horror, disbelief, shock.

"No, no, it can't possibly be true! But…" The question burned on and on in her mind, Yes? No? Truth? Fiction?

"Washi! Look over here!" Even the cheerful voice of her classmate, Nogi Sonoko couldn't bring Washio out of her deep-end depression. She looked over and saw her doing something with that cat of hers, Sancho, was it?

Sancho was certainly no Japanese name she'd ever heard of, such unpatriotic material should be confiscated by the state, but she'd been unable to convince Sonoko to get rid of him yet.

The situation with Sancho was highly relevant, as here she was once again, yet another question of loyalty to nation and emperor - who they'd crown soon, her research into the descendants of his majesty was reaching its conclusion – and the wishes of her friends.

And right now, it was difficult to pick the correct choice, because the problem that was tearing at Washio was something so unthinkable, so disgusting a suggestion, that she couldn't quite handle it.

Was Sonoko, quite possibly, a foreigner?

Washio was no stranger to the Nogi name, the famous Count Nogi of legend, a true inspiration to a patriot such as herself, showing the Russians the superiority of Japanese men in war as they took the fight to the west and beat the decadent powers of the Occident. Such a war had shown the true fighting spirit of the Japanese nation, the superiority of their fighting tactics to the Russian volley fire, thesuperiorityofthejapaneseartillery and, of COURSE, THE CROWNING GLORY, TSUSHIMA STRAITS!

Oops, she went a little off track there, no one had an enthusiasm for the nation like Washio, yet maybe somewhere along the way the Nogis had strayed from the path of righteousness, taken a westerner for a wife? Would a legendary bloodline like that do such a thing?

This question had burned in Washio's mind for several days, as she sat at home constructing her 1:1 Type 38 replica, she'd been somewhat disappointed when her parents told her she couldn't create a functional one, it was like the time she'd tried to build a scale Zuikaku on the family grounds, an idea also shot down by the Washio's. In the days of being tormented by the possibility of Sonoko's origin, She had studied her books and any photographs she could find at home, trying to disprove what she thought, but there were no blonde Japanese.

 _No blonde Japanese._

Sonoko's hair was the primary concern, where did she get those genes? Washio's study into Eugenics had been a necessary part of ensuring she could later do her part to identify any foreigners attempting to pollute the bloodstream in Shikoku.

Then there was the English… Sonoko was a little too willing to use such foreign words, Washio's ears burned every time she'd heard it, but she had tolerated it until now, just a little slip up on Sonoko's part, she'd get her sorted out some point. But if she was truly a Westerner then maybe it could never be fixed, maybe she would speak that demon language until the end of days.

The final piece of Washio's argument was the dress, that piece of Western tailoring the Nogis had in one of their many mansions, how did the Nogis have so much money anyway?

No…

It's not possible.

Could they have Western Funding?

Are the Nogis American spies?

Layer upon layer of potential betrayal to the Japanese people here, and Washio had been so friendly with her. She had betrayed her nation.

Her people.

Her Emperor.

This had to be resolved, but she didn't quite have the courage to execute Sonoko on the spot, nor give her a show trial. She'd have to deport her, kick the spies out of the country, then take her own life in shame, thankfully she had all the tools for the job, she'd just need to find someone to act as her Kaishakunin. She'd regret giving one of her mastercraft katanas away to someone who probably doesn't believe in the nation as much as she did, but she needed someone to help carry out the full ritual.

The next day started early for Washio, drafting the deportation documents to remove the Nogis from Amaterasu's holy soil. She had hidden her katanas and a variety of native Japanese manufactured weapons in multiple locations in the classroom in case Sonoko revealed any American agents upon accused. Leaving Washio to slice her way through them to protect the Japanese people, after all, how many of her classmates were potential traitors on American payroll? Another layer of paranoia, she'd have to deal with them later.

The bell rang for the start of the school day, it was time.

Washio opened her bag, almost in slow motion, she was feeling so nervous about what she had to do. To protect her nation, she'd have to say goodbye to one of her only friends, it hurt, and the fact that it hurt was also disappointing, she couldn't remove these traitors without feeling some form of remorse.

She looked at the seat next to her, Sonoko was sleeping with her Sancho on her head- Washio would make sure to burn it once Sonoko had gone back to America- and without a care in the world.

"Sonoko-San!" Washio called stiffly

"Mmmhh Washi~?" She replied drowsily

Slamming the documents down onto Sonoko's desk

"I-I can't tolerate it anymore! I know you're not Japanese Sonoko!"

"Huh?" She replied

"I looked but I couldn't find any Japanese of blonde hair! Therefore you must be a gaijin!"

"oh... Washi, watch this" Sonoko replied, lifting her head up from the desk and placing Sancho down on it.

Washio was shocked, Sonoko wasn't blonde.

Had she ever been blonde? Had Washio been wrong this entire time? She slid the deportation form back off the desk and put it behind her back.

Now she understood.

Sonoko wasn't an American spy, she was a Japanese counter-terrorism agent, she'd been trying to lull American spies and informants into a false sense of security, Washio couldn't believe she'd been so foolish. Sonoko was one of her closest friends, she'd never betray the nation like that...

"I-I see" she replied, somewhat unnerved at the train of thought she'd been entertaining

"Keep up the good work, soldier!" She smartly saluted and turned back to her desk sharply.

Crisis averted...

Wait, there! Sonoko was blonde!  
Washio saw it just out of the corner of her eye but as she turned she saw Sonoko was no longer blonde, was it all a trick of the light?

Couldn't be, there was no blonde Sonoko. Sonoko was a descendent of a proud house, such fears as those Wasshi had would never happen.

But still, it was hard being a patriot, sometimes you just had to go to extremes to protect the nation. She smiled, there was only one thing to think about now.

How to get rid of that damn cat…

Fin.


End file.
